


Kramps for Christmas

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Holiday Series [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Christmas, Cosplay, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Fan Comics, Fanart, Figging, Holidays, Humor, Krampus - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Romance, Rough Sex, Series, Spanking, goofy sex face
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone pays Sirius a visit on Christmas Eve and it's not Santa Claus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting this year's holiday story a little early since last year's ended up going through until May and I have fests and other deadlines. This is the final holiday story for these two and this year, instead of one longer story, I plan on doing three short stories to run until Twelfth Night.
> 
> Wizards can accomplish some amazing cosplay.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is going to be another one of those stories. Apologies, the artist is in a weird mood this holiday season.


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh those kinky boys and their reindeer games.


	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the quality of this page. It's a redraw since the first go got ruined, so I'm making up for lost time.. The perils of drawing on physical media means it can be easily stained or destroyed. My kingdom for a Cintiq. :P


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last goofy sex face I'll ever need to draw. Sirius is either having a really, really good time or Severu literally f***ed the brains right out of him


	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never, I suppose. Apologies for the art and the scan. I've been reduced to using the backs of old comic pages (they no longer produce the paper I use.) and unfortunately, they don't erase or look as good as the texture fronts.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for how slow this one ended up going, almost to the end now though.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there...
> 
> (Sorry for being such a slow artist, some months you're on and some months you're not.)


End file.
